The Chicago Heart Health Curriculum Program of the Chicago Heart Association is an education research project aimed at positively affecting the heart health lifestyles of eleven/twelve year old students within the city of Chicago school system. To achieve this goal, a heart health education curriculum entitled "BODY POWER" has been developed and implemented within city classrooms. The program places particular emphasis upon the prevention of cigarettte smoking as well as the formation of attitudes conductive to the proper selection of food. The importance of exercise and relaxation, the proper utilization of the health care system, demystification of the role of the physician, the usefulness of a personal health plan and the relationship between feelings and health are key concepts developed in the student materials. Teachers of classrooms participating in the study attend 16 hours of workshop throughout the school year emphasizing instruction and experiential learning related to heart health facts and concepts, and humanistic education techniques. The focus of the 1980-81 school year implementation study is the assessment of family risk reduction and wellness promotion efforts on student health knowledge/attitude/behavioral intention.